Falling in love with an Uchiha
by DesiLoui3398
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a student at Konoha High School. Uchiha Itachi is the Principle who had to deal with her because of her fights. When he gets into a situation that Sakura's in, he finds a way to bring her out. ItaSaku story. Not good at summaries, sorry.
1. What lies behind green eyes

Chapter one What lies behind green eyes

Itachi sat at his desk, waiting for a student to arrive at his office that morning. The principle of Konoha High School was beyond pass his limits with this certain student, since it's been the same when she started high school 3 years ago. It was a repeat of the same routine every single day. She would do a stupid stunt or start a huge fight over something ridiculous, then she'll get in trouble by getting caught by the teachers which would bring her to his office.

The twenty-three year old man being a little tired was an understatement. He wanted it to end, though he knew it will never happen with child. The door opened and he straighten himself in his leather chair as he saw the blossom pink hair student walking in, annoyed written all over her face about this situation. She was angry for the fact that the teachers assumed she started the fight. She didn't do anything wrong this time, and when she tried to explain to them that it wasn't her fault, they wouldn't listen to her one bit, which caused her to get furious. She was actually being good this morning until someone decided to attack her in the hallway.

She dropped herself in one of the two chairs that was set in front of Itachi's desk. A sigh came out of her mouth waiting for her lecture to begin. "What did you do this time, Sakura?" Itachi asked the female student in front of him. Sakura glared at him with her green eyes. Her face turned red with anger when he spoke those words to life.

"_**I** _didn't do anything this time, I swear!" She said, leaning forward in her seat, her small hands grabbing the wooden arms of the chair. "Some idiotic perverted guy decided he wanted to rape me in the hallway!" She shouted out now, pointing her finger to the door where the fight was. Itachi was finding it hard to believe that she was telling the truth, but when he gazed at her eyes, very word was true. Was it really self-defense on her part?

"OK then, what exactly was he doing to you?" He stood up from his seat, walking around the desk so that he was in front of without the desk between them. Itachi leaned on the wooden desk with his hands for support. Her eyes lite up that someone was going to listen her side of the story. Even if it was the Principle himself, it was better than no one listening to her. Sakura took a deep breath, preparing her point of view of what happened.

"I was walking to class, well more like running to class, because I was late." she started off, looking at the ground a blush spreading across her face. Itachi smirked at her, knowing her tardies in all of her classes. "Then I was pulled back by a hand, but i didn't know who it was nor did i really care. I really didn't want to be late for class so i tried to yank my hand out. As I was doing that, he pulled again and this time against the lockers. The boy was saying about me being 'sexy' and that he wanted me so bad." Sakura's eyes were blazing mad just remembering on what he said. "I didn't like that he started to kiss and trying to take my clothes off, so I punched him square in the face. I beat the crap out of him, but that's when I got caught by the teachers. To be honest though I don't regret beating him." she finished her story, leaning back to her chair feeling exhausted by saying all that in one breathe. Itachi was quite shocked at this story. All of it was true. What happen to the lying Sakura? He always knew when someone was lying to him or not, but after three years of her being here, this is his first hearing truth coming out of her mouth.

"Do you know who this boy was?" he asked, folding his arms together. Sakura shrugged, by thought on what she remembered. She really doesn't pay attention on someone's appearance when she's fighting someone.

"Only black hair that's spiked up. If i did know the boy though, you and me both know I'd come after him without a second thought." Itachi nodded his head, knowing her well enough that she would keep her word of coming after them again. He sighed out, honestly, he didn't think he see the day. He guessed that the world was ending or something like that.

"Alright, I believe you." Sakura smiled at this. "I won't punish you, just be in your classes on time, OK?" Sakura nodded her head and stood up. "I'm quite surprised by this discovery that you didn't start the fight, but I'm proud of you!" Sakura blushed at his comment then smiled and nodded her head, feeling a bit happy to make someone proud of her in something. She didn't know why, but her heart skipped a beat and it made her confused at this.

"Thank you, Uchiha-sensei." she spoke, bowing to him. She was relieved that he trusted her.

"Get to class. I'll call your teacher." she left the room. Itachi shook his head at her. She was defiantly something special. He called her teacher, telling her that Sakura is on the way, and excuse her tardy, because she was in the office the whole time. Itachi hang up the phone, then sat in his chair, leaning back. He let out a long sigh, feeling a bit tired already and the day only started for him.

Sakura sat in the back of the class waiting to get out of that class so she can get to her part-time job. "Come on bell. hurry it up! I can't wait a second longer in this damn school!" She thought, tapping her foot lightly in a quick manner on the white floor. She watched the clock anxiously, then the ringing sound came to her ears, like music. That caused her to jump up from her seat and ran out the door. She was the first one out of the school itself. Sakura was making her way down the stairs in front of the school, not paying attention to whoever was in front of her.

Paper was flown in the air, slowly reaching to the concrete ground. She fell to the ground, with someone below her. "Sorry." she said, quickly getting up from the person. She was picking up the white papers from the ground quickly, then looked up. She noticed long black hair and onyx eyes, which belonged to the Principle to this school. Itachi was dusting himself off while getting up from the ground. Blushing, Sakura looked down, embarrassed at this. Why did it have to be him of all people. They stood there for a moment. Sakura gave him the stack of paper. "S-Sorry." she stuttered out. Then her job got to her head, making her jump which made Itachi worry about her sudden out burst. "I'm so sorry. I'll see later." she ran pass him. Itachi turned and watched her disappear from his site. He laughed and shoo his head.

"Who was that nii-san?" A boy asked, with raven hair that was spiked. The same onyx eyes as Itachi's stared at him confused. Itachi looked at his little brother, remembering Sakura's words about the guy having black hair that was spiked up. Itachi threw that thought away. His brother, Sasuke, wouldn't do something like that.

"Just one of the troublesome students." Itachi answered him. "Sasuke, why don't you go home before me. I have to meet up with her tonight. I won't back till later." He padded Sasuke on the back. Sasuke nodded his head, walking ahead of him. He stopped suddenly.

"Oi, nii-san. I'm going to a friend's house tonight, so I won't be there when you get home." Itachi waved at him, saying he got it. Itachi went to his car, putting everything in and drove off.

Night time fell and Sakura was running around in a bar that she works at. She started working there when she started school. Acting came in real handy for her to get this job. "Sakura! Come get these orders!" Yamanaka Ino, a blonde girl who helped Sakura get this job. She was also the same age as her, so it made her happy to have a friend in there. Sakura came to the men to get their order of drinks. The sound bell rand meaning someone came in to the place. All the workers greeted whoever was at the door. Sakura didn't look up to Itachi staring at her. He didn't know if this was real or a dream.

Sakura grabbed a cup for all the men's orders, putting it on the counter in front of her and filling it with alcohol. Footsteps came toward her way. She brought out a cup, cleaning it real quick for the new customer. She still didn't see who the customer was since she didn't look up the whole time. Itachi still gazed at her shocked to see her here. "Sakura?" she froze in her spot. She knew that voice from anywhere and she wished it wasn't him. Slowly, she looked up to see the same long hair and black eyes staring at her. Sakura felt her heart stopped working at the site of her own Principle standing front in her, where she works. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, sitting down in a stool.

"I-I work here." she stuttered out. "Please don't say anything" she whispered at him. "I really need to keep this job." Itachi raised a brow, confused at this. "It's a personal. So please don't tell a sound about this." Sakura put her hands together while closing one eye, pleading for him to keep this secret from everyone. Itachi gazed at her for a moment, not believing this. He sighed and shook his head. She really was something. He thought about this for a while, Sakura still pleading to him. Staring at her still, he thought she looked cute with her begging face. Then he wondered why he thought that. She is a student at his school. He smiled, slightly laughing.

"I do too much for you, you that right?" Sakura did her puppy eyes, where he just couldn't resist with those beautiful green eyes. Sighing, he put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, I'll keep it, but if you get caught, don't come crying to me." Sakura smiled widely and tried to go over the counter to give him a bear hug. Itachi was caught off guard by this and blushed at the gesture. Her body was so small against his and she felt warm. Her arms were soft when they wrapped themselves around his neck. He laughed at her when she pulled away, jumping up and down squealing out loud.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best person, ever!" Her excitement made his heart warm, seeing her smile like a two-year old. It made him want to hold her so close to him. Though this was really out of character to him. At school, she was always tough and got into fights, now she acted like a child who got a new toy.

"Sakura, the orders!" Ino yelled at her. Sakura jumped and looked up to see the blonde staring at her. Sakura nodded her head and turned back to Itachi.

""Thank you so much!" she spoke out then left him be while she get the drinks for everyone in the bar. Itachi's eyes followed her down behind the bar. He chuckled at her then he focus on his "date". He didn't want to be here honestly. He didn't even liked his girlfriend in that way. He's only dating her, because of his parents arrangement, who died several years ago. He was only doing it for them and no one else.

"Hey, baby." a female voice drew him out of his thoughts. He turned to see the woman he called girlfriend. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and felt nothing. It was weird how he felt warmth from Sakura's hug then sparks from his own girlfriend. He shook that thought away again. Why was he comparing them two? Sakura was one of his students. The woman sat in a stool next to him, putting her purse on the counter. She faced him, and he noticed what she wore. Her skirt was barely covering anything on her, her shirt showed most of her cleavage. She wore too much make up for his taste. Yeah, it was official for him that this girl is not his type.

"How was work?" Itachi asked her. She went off telling him how 'awful' her work was. Her job was to pick out clothes for people, the most easiest job Itachi could think of. She went on about hard her job was, that it was the most hardest thing she have ever done in her entire life. Itachi waved to Sakura. She came to him and saw his date running her mouth a 100 miles per minute. Torment was in his eyes. "One shoot, please." he ordered. She got out a small glass, filling it with brown liquid. She handed it to him, having pity in her eyes. "Thank you." she nodded her head, smiling at him, still having pity over him. The woman ran her mouth the whole time, not noticing the what they were doing. Sakura went off again, working hard. About two hours later, his girlfriend decided to leave, saying that she needed to get for work in the morning. She knew that Itachi wanted nothing to do with her and she got fed up with. He knew what she was thinking, it was always written on her face. "Alright, let me walk to your car." he got up, walking out with her. Once she was gone, Itachi went back in the bar, not ready to leave and wanted to make sure Sakura went home safely.

He sat on the same stool, sighing out. He watched Sakura cleaned tables in a quick manner and getting orders done. Sometimes he would see a man grabbing her ass, in which she turned a punched them in the face then walking away, satisfied. After some time he rested his head down, feeling tired. Sakura saw him resting a bit.

"Rough night?" she came up to him. Itachi looked up to see Sakura standing before him. She cleaned the counter as she waited for an answer. He leaned into his hands groaning lowly. "I'm guessing you don't like her as much, huh?" she said, throwing the rag away. He just gazed at her for a long time. He saw that she was exhausted, but still had some energy to burn away. Her pink hair was in a messy ponytail, rounding her face, her cheeks were red from working in the heated room, sweat covered her making her glow in the dim lighting. He could see her green eyes sparkle brightly in the dark bar. She was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. His heart went in a fast pace, beating against his rib cage.

"Not the like she wants." he said."She's really not my type." she raised a brow in confusion. Why was he bothering his time with her than. It didn't look like he was really happy to see her anyways.

"Then why are you dating her?" she asked. Itachi shrugged.

"A personal reason." she rolled her eyes at him. If they were still at school, he would have scold her about rolling her eyes. He was about to do it, but them he remembered, and quickly stopped himself. "How long do have to work here?" She took out her phone from her pocket, checking the time. Her hands were so small when he looked at them.

"About ten minutes. Why?" Sakura asked, putting her phone away.

"I'm taking you home." he said simply. Sakura's stomach twisted in fear. She opened her mouth to protest, but Itachi beat her to it. "You're exhausted and it's dark outside. I can't let you alone in the dark." Itachi said sternly. Sakura sighed, but smiled at him. His face was firm like it always is at school. The same face everyday.

"Wow, no matter where you go, you still have the Principle face on." he smirked at her. Laughing, he leaned back in his sea, looking at her. She was so small, he wondered how a small person can be so strong. Sakura walked away, finishing her shift for the night.

"Good job Sakura. See you on Monday." Ino said, grabbing a black jacket from the coat hanger. She handed it to Sakura. "Here, you left this here last time." Laughing, she took and thanked Ino. They walked to the door where Itachi was waiting for her. Ino saw him and smirked. "Wow, he's a hottie. You go girl!" Ino purred to her. Sakura blushed at her and playful punched her arm.

"Oh, shut up." Ino laughed at her.

"Bye." she said. Sakura walked to Itachi and they headed out to his car. The night air was refreshing to Sakura. It was cool and surrounded her heated skin. She loves these kinds of nights. When the bar is too hot, the cool air helped her feel better. She was cooling off while they walked to his car. It was silent between them.

"So, why do you work there?" he asked her. Her body tensed up, but then relaxed when she thought about it. She can trust him, right? He'll keep this a secret from all the others. Will he though? Sakura glanced at him.

She lifted her shoulders a bit, looking at the ground. "Money. My family can't work exactly so I'm trying to help them out, and get some money. This place gets great tips and i know al ot of people there, so it works out for me." she answered his question. Itachi looked at her eyes, seeing half truth behind them. She was hiding something from him and he didn't know what. They made it and Itachi opened the door for her. Sakura nodded her head in thanks. Closing the door, he ran to the other side, and got in turning on the car. He drove by her directions. "Stop here." she spoke. He did, putting the car in park. "My house is a few blocks away. I don't want my parents know that i work at a bar and that an older man drove me home." she laughed. Itachi nodded in understanding the situation. "Thank you for the ride." she got out and ran home. She looked at her surroundings, making sure no one was going to come out and attack her. Itachi decided to follow her home to see if she got there safely. He stopped in front of a best up house. Itachi stared at it for at moment not believing that she lives in a place like this. She deserved to live in a better place than this. He drove off, having Sakura invade his mind. He got home late. Changing into pajamas, Itachi laid himself under the covers, falling asleep quickly afterwards.

Sakura got slammed on the door when she got to her room. Her head throbbed in pain from the hard impact with the wood. Her body ached for rest. "Who the hell was that? You know not to bring anyone here, you slut!" Her father shouted at her, saliva came to her face from speaking. Sakura couldn't speak, she could barely breath from his large hand wrapped around her neck. Her hand grabbed his, pulling so he doesn't tighten his grip on her. "Was it man? Did he give you a world?" he whispered to her. Tears stainded her face now. "Of you wanted men so badly, why didn't you ask then." he chuckled. Sakura's eyes widen in fear and she struggled in his grasp. She wanted away from this monster that she called her 'father'.

"P-Please...D-Don't..." she choked out. "I don't...Please...I-It wasn't liked t-that!" he let his grip go which made to fall. She breathed heavily, grabbing as much oxygen as she could.

"Then don't bring anyone." he yelled at her. Sakura watched him leave her room, into another room. She heard his door slam shut loudly. She cried silently, curling into a ball at the corner of the room. She feared that her father would keep his word and take advantage of her, so she barely got any sleep.

"Mommy, help me." she sobbed out. Her tears flowed like a waterfall. Her face was red from crying too much. Her body as filled with bruises from her father. "Why doesn't he love me anymore?"


	2. The fear she got

A week had pass by after that night Itachi found out that Sakura works at a bar. Though he kept his word that he wouldn't tell anyone about anything, and she was happy for that. She has someone she can trust in a way, even if she does get in trouble a lot like now. Yes, she still made her daily visits to his office everyday. Today she pulled a prank on one of the teachers she doesn't like, but she got caught when she laughed really loud that everyone heard her, even the teacher himself. She was thinking to herself when the teacher was dragging her to the office, wondering where she got the loudness of her laughter from. "You have to stop pulling stupid pranks on everybody!" Itachi lectured her. Sakura sat in one of the wooden chairs as he went on about how ridiculous it was to pull a prank, even if we don't like the person like everyone else do. Sakura gazed at the ground, annoyed by his lecture. "Answer me this one question. Why do you do this kind of thing?" He asked the blossom haired student, waiting for a reply form her. Sakura paused at the question. Really, why did she pull pranks or get into fights? Was it because she was hiding her private life at home. She shrugged after a while.

"I don't know." she answered. "I just feel like doing it." Itachi sighed at this. He'll never understand her and her ways. Though he felt deep down, that she was hiding something from a lot of people. It was the look in her eyes at a certain moments that makes him want to hold her tightly, wanting nothing more than to keep her safe. It was one of those certain moments that was happening now. Her green eyes just shimmered with this emotion he seemed that he can't get of his head after seeing it. He stood up straight and walked over to a little table with stacks of paper on it. he grabbed a blank paper that he found on the top of the stack then picked up a pen that was near by. He wrote down what he wanted to write and laid the pen lightly on the table then went towards her direction.

"This is your detention. Be there on time, no excuses." Sakura looked confused when she saw an address of someone's house and not a room number. She assumed that it was his, but wasn't sure, yet. Then she saw the date, which was this Thursday. She always works on Thursdays. She shook her head seeing this, anger rising in her. Itachi saw this and went confused. "Is there something wrong, Sakura?" he asked. She glared at him, wanting to punch him in the face about this.

"Yes!" she spoke to him. "I work on the day. Can you reschedule this?" she asked, waving the piece of paper around the air. He closed his eyes, forgetting that she was wronging in a bar.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to call in for a day off. School is more important now." Itachi sat in his leather seat, relaxing a bit. "Get to class." She left fuming with anger towards him. He smirked, amused at her reaction. It was cute when she was mad. Just thinking about her face can make anyone say 'Kawii'. Itachi can see her blushing beat red from the comment. Then he had to stop there. Cute or not, he still had to keep in mind in that Sakura was one of his students and it's illegal to date someone younger than eighteen. In some way, the thought upset him more. He shook the thought away, needing badly not to think any further.

Sakura leaned against the counter that night, not feeling like working at that moment. Ino walked over to her, concerned about her. "What's wrong, Sakura-Chan?" she asked her. Sakura glanced at her, then sighed.

"It's the Principle. I have detention on a day I'm working and won't reschedule it." Sakura punched the counter, almost breaking the thing with her inhuman strength she had since she could remember. Ino smiled awkwardly at her, a sweat rolling down her forehead at her behavior.

"Why can't he?" Ino asked.

"Because he said school is important now." Sakura mumbled her reply, resting her head against her hand. Her gazed was on the ground, seeing the reaction Ino had with her answer. Ino smiled at her, knowing what this Principle was trying to do, though Sakura wasn't seeing it. Closing her eyes, Ino sighed at her, making Sakura to look up to her.

"Maybe he's trying to help you out, Sakura-Chan. Not every teacher or even Principle would do this for you. You should take the day off anyways. You've been in his office a lot lately." Ino said. Sakura let out a deep breathe. 'She does have a point.' Sakura thought to herself. "Who knows, maybe you'll thank him later on."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Ino." They both smiled at each other. Then hearing the men shouting and glass breaking, they turned to see a fight going on. Sakura cracked her knuckles together. The sound itself made them stop what they were doing and trembled as she made her way over to where they stood. "Who started it?" she asked them. Everyone pointed to a blonde head man, having a toothy grin while scratching his head nervously. "Naruto!" she growled.

"S-Sakura-Chan." he laughed. Sakura send a punch to his tanned face. He went flying towards the wall, w huge dent to the wall. "S-Sorry." was he said before blacking out.

"Sakura-Chan." Ino whined at her. "You know not to hit him that hard." Sakura shrugged at her while they went to his aid. After Sakura fixed him up, which was ironic since she sent him flying, they went back to work. Sakura didn't notice the gazed she was receiving by someone in the shadows. A smirk was on his face when he watched the scene before him.

"Watch you back, Sa-ku-ra." A male voice spoke.

The next morning, Sakura went to Itachi's office. It was weird to go there without anyone dragging her. Though she had to do this. Bit the bullet and go through the pain of pride. She knocked on the closed door, silently waiting for him to answer. The door opened slowly, Itachi was looking at some papers while he did so. When he looked up, he was surprised to see the blossom student to stand before him without a teacher beside her. "Good morning, Sakura. Everything alright?" he spoke out in a deep, groggy voice. It seemed that he wasn't a morning person as well. Though, it sounded so wonderful to her that shivers ran up her spine. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Good morning. Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to apologized about my attitude yesterday." she played with her hair while blushing looking at the ground, embarrassment running through her. Itachi was speechless by this. She was apologizing. Haruno Sakura, the troublesome student who doesn't put up with anything, was apologizing. Sakura noticed his shocked expression. "I know, I know. It shocking to me, too, but I talked with my friend Ino and she helped me to my senses." she explained to him. Itachi finally smiled at her. Then he chuckled, having glares go towards his way by the small student. "Hey, you're not suppose to laugh." she whined, crossing her arm. Her face turned even more red about this situation.

"You're, I'm sorry, Sakura." Itachi spoke again. "I'm proud of you, Sakura. It takes a lot to do this." he moved over so she can come in. She did, sitting on one of the chairs. "This is weird. Usually there's a teacher yelling by now." Sakura giggled at this. Itachi's heart skipped a beat at the sound. He wanted to hear more of it. He pushed the thought away, sitting at his chair behind the oak wood desk.

Sakura stopped, then became serious. "First up, I know school is important. It just with money problem at home, I sometimes forget about school. Second, the way I acted wasn't acceptable. I'm sorry about that." she finished. Itachi smiled at her.

"It's alright. I also want to apologizes about the scheduling. I forgot you about your work. Honestly, I never thought you would work at a place like that. It doesn't seem you." Sakura smiled at him. He doesn't know quarter of the story on why she works there. Yes, she knew that no one, not even herself, would see her work there. Even at a right age, she can't see herself working there at all.

"Thank you." she said.

"What for?" he asked, confusion running across his face.

"For keeping it a secret." she answered. "You're the only person, other than a friend or two at work, I can trust." Itachi raised a brow.

"Why's that?" Sakura's eyes traveled down to his desk. Her eyes had sadness in them. It looked like there was tears ready to break at the bay. Itachi had to force himself not to move.

"I grew up being bullied by some kids. My mom use to tell me that no matter what they said, I will always be strong. Her words encouraged me to become stronger." she sadly smiled at the memory going across her mind. "I finally fought back at the people who use to bully me. That's how I became who I am now." she said. Itachi swallowed a thump in his throat. "You know, I haven't told anyone this."

Itachi was quiet for a moment, letting that story sink into him. "What do you want to do when you're out of high school?" he asked her.

"I want to be a nurse. I always loved helping people get better, even if I was the one who caused their pain. Ironic, isn't it? My mom inspired me to be a nurse." Sakura said.

"A nurse." He looked at her. She was fit to be one. "I have some colleges I can suggest to you. Do you want to hear about them?" he asked. Her eyes pricked up in excitement at his words. He pulled out papers of different colleges around this city and a few out, if she ever wanted to leave this place. Itachi wished she doesn't leave here though, he wanted to see her, more and more he got to know her. His heart was hurting at the thought and decided to stop thinking about it. They started to talk about the colleges until the bell rang, meaning she had to get to class, or else she would be late. Sakura doesn't like making empty promises. She never felt right by not fulfilling the promise. She glanced back as the walked out, feeling lonely somehow. Confused at her own emotions, she went to her first period class.

All day was miserable to Sakura. It seemed as though someone was stalking her everywhere she went. Though every time she turns to find out who it is, she would find no one there. She wonders if a ghost was hunting her. Sakura never got this feeling in her that someone was following her. Honestly, she didn't think she was that interesting to anyone. She never talked to anyone, unless if they were pushing her buttons and made her angry. Yeah, then she'll a few things to say to them. She couldn't help, but feel vanarble with this gaze on her. It felt like the gaze her father had on her, lust and anger to her. It was getting to the point where she went to Itachi's office for help. Sakura never asks for help, she always did everything herself. She wondered what happened to her in the pass couple of days. She made with relief washing over her. As she was about to knock, the door swung open to reveal Itachi with a computer bag draped on his broad shoulder. His tie was pulled down and a few buttons were open to show off his perfect skin, it made her blush seeing this, but her fear made her mind think straight.

"Sakura?" his eye brow was raised. "Anything alright?" Sakura looked around her surroundings.

"Can you maybe give me a ride?" she asked.

"Ah, sure. I have a meeting soon, but it'll be quick." Sakura nodded her head.

"I can wait." she said.

"What's wrong? You look pale." he rubbed a finger on her cheek, her eyes widen. A blush spread through her face. His touch made sparks, rippling through her body. He would have thought was cute, but she looked scared of something and going to him for help, then he knows something was wrong.

"It's just..." she trailed. She didn't really want him to know. "I just don't feel safe to walk home today, that's all." Itachi can feel her fear going off from her. He knew she was scared.

"Alright. I'll try to hurry to finish the meeting." Sakura nodded her head. She knew she'll get hell from her dad when she gets home, but that's worth it, than getting rape by someone she doesn't know the gender of this person. She wasn't that stupid, it's not just guys that do all the raping. Sakura smiled at him in thanks. He let her stay in his office, while he did his meeting, the door locked. Happy, she waited patiently for him to finish up.


	3. Uchiha Sasuke

Itachi finally finished the meeting, his mind was on Sakura in his office. He got worried that she came to _**him **_of all people for help, and the fear that were in her green eyes. He can't get the image out of his head, no matter how many times he tried with his work and the meeting. He made it to his office and unlocked the door seeing Sakura sleeping in his chair, peacefully. The room was dark, he figured she turned off the lights to make it look like there was no one and wanting to go to sleep. Itachi sighed in relief seeing her safe still and he went in. Closing the door, he dropped his bag full of paper work on the table near his door. Then he face the student in his chair, and he got caught in her beauty. Her breathing was slow pace, her face was round and her skin was the perfect tone. Those pink lips was what he gazed at the most, wondering what it felt like to them against his lips. Itachi slapped himself for thinking such a think with his student. He quickly went to her side waking her up from her slumber. Sakura opened her eyes, the green glowing and shimmering with shine. His breath got stuck in his throat. "Oh, I'm guessing the meeting is over." she whispered out, stretching out her body in the seat. She made the cutest sounds he ever heard from anyone.

"Yes. Did you get a good rest while I was gone?" He asked her as she stood up. Sakura smiled at him when they were reaching the door.

"Yeah, your chair is the most comfy chair I have ever sat on in my entire life." She commented. Itachi chuckled at her. They walked down the empty hallway, talking to one another about their day. Itachi was enjoying the conversation. He never liked talking to people unless it was something important or he had to. It was a nice change of pace.

Itachi opened the passenger side of his car for Sakura, and she went in. He ran over to the other side, getting in. Sakura was mentally preparing herself before she came to the house. She brought in a deep breath and letting it out slowly to calm her nerves. Itachi turned the key in the ingntion of the car, the engine coming to life. A humming sound filled the air throughout the car. "Same spot?" He looked at her, noticing her inhaling and exhaling very slowly, her eyes closed. "Hey, what's wrong?" Itachi spoke out, gaining her attention. Sakura looked shocked that he saw her do that.

"Nothing, I'm still a little scared, you know?" she said. Itachi stared at her eyes, lying to him again. He gave the look, telling her that he didn't believe her. She sighed out. "My dad doesn't like a lot company." she smiled to lighten the mood in the car. The tension didn't budge, not even a little.

"What do you mean by, 'He doesn't like a lot company'?" He put fingers up doing the quotation marks as he repeated her sentence. Sakura still smiled at him, but feeling a little nervous that she slipped out information about her private life. Seriously, what was wrong with her lately?

"Well, he's really shy with new people. So he never really comes out of the house as much. Only to get food and other supplies that we need along with our clothes." she answered him. He still gazed at her, staring straight into her soul. She was hiding something from him. He finally let it go, for now. He was still going to question her when he gets the chance. Itachi drove out of the parking lot, heading to the same direction she told him the night they saw each other at the bar. He stopped a little further away from her house. Something told him to so it. A gut feeling that something bad will happen to Sakura if he did.

"Do you think you'll be alright, Sakura?" Sakura smiled sweetly at him. Nodding her head, she went out of the car and toward her house. Itachi watched her walk down the road. He waited until she disappeared from his sight and back up turning around the street, driving to his home.

Sakura went in the house quietly as possible, tiptoeing to her room. She can hear her dad snoring from the living room, and she didn't dare try to make any noise, fearing what he'll do to her if she did. Finally, she made it to her room, sighing out. Sakura leaned against her door, listening outside her room, waiting for her dad. When he wasn't coming any time soon, she placed her bag on her bed, lying down on it. Today was a rough day for her, but she guessed it couldn't be any worse. At least her dad is asleep so he'll deal with her later. She was thinking about earlier, eyes watching her every move through out the day. She wondered who it could be spying on her. She thought about the guy who tried to rape her the other day, but she doubted that. He was literally beaten to a pulp. He wouldn't come near her unless he had a death wish.

Sakura could feel the sleep taking over her again. She dreamt freely that night. Dreaming about school, than Itachi invaded her mind. She didn't know why she was thinking about him, but she smiled at the thought. Sakura slept all through the night, her dad never went in her room.

The next morning, Sakura felt so happy. Whenever she was Itachi walking down the hall, she would smile at him and kept walking. Itachi got surprised by her behavior, but the change was a nice pace. Though she still had to make her visit to his office of teachers accusing her planning something on all of them. Sakura scoffed as they were explaining all of this to him. "She planning something, Itachi-Sensei. She planning to do something on all of us." The teacher glanced at Sakura with a glared. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly, if I was planning something to you guys, I would have done already." She said. The teacher and her were having a glaring contest with each other. Itachi laughed at this, knowing Sakura would say something like that. It's funny two who use to dislike each other, now being kinder to each other, can predict the other's actions. Though she was right, she would have done something to them. She wouldn't waste her time on planning.

"She's right. If anyone knows her would be me. Since she loves spending her time in the office." The teacher got shocked at this. He couldn't believe, Uchiha Itachi, was defending the most troublesome student in the school. Sakura giggled at seeing his face. It was priceless to glance at.

"Why would you defend this student? She has been nothing, but trouble to all of us." He yelled. Itachi glared at him when he used that tone at him. The teacher backed away from the man with a killer arua all around him. Both the teacher and Sakura were shivering in fear with the tension coming from him. He gazed at the man before him standing next to the blossom haired girl.

"Don't use that tone with me, Sensei. I know she wouldn't do such a thing of planning. Have you ever noticed her pranks were sloppy worked and never really succeed at the end." Itachi spoke. Sakura blushed when he noticed her work. He was right, she always did a messy work on her pranks. When she fought, she was flawless, like dancing on air. The teacher was quiet for a moment, finally realizing it. "Now, anything else?" Itachi asked, the killer arua gone. He shook his head and went out the office. They waited for a moment before laughing their asses off.

"It seems they can't grasp that I can be good for once." she finished laughing, wiping tears from her eyes. Itachi just smiled at her, thinking she looked cute in what she was wearing today.

"Yeah, I knew you could." He said. Sakura smiled sweetly now, her eyes saying a silent thank you him. He nodded his head to her. Then the bell rang, meaning lunch was here. "Get going, before the food is gone." she went out to the cafeteria. Itachi waited for his little brother to come for the day. Sometimes Sasuke would to his office during lunch to either get away from fan girls or wanted to talk to him about a few classes he was struggling in. The door opened, revealing the younger version of Itachi, looking more emotionless than him. "Hello, Sasuke." He greeted him.

"Hn." Was all he said, before sitting on one of the chairs, his sandwich in hand. They ate in silence for a while before Sasuke spoke. "Nii-San?" He asked. Itachi raised his eyes to him waiting for his question. Sasuke was deep in thought. "How do you ask out someone?" He asked him. Itachi got shocked, actually beyond shocked. There wasn't a word for how shocked he was that his little brother asked him this kind of question.

"Um, well be yourself with them." he answered, still surprised. Sasuke stared at with seriousness in his onyx eyes. "Well whatever feels comfortable with you, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded his head and turned away, blushing lightly. "Why? Who's this girl you're wanting to ask out?"

"Well, I did the first time, but I did it wrong." Sasuke said. Itachi raised a brow at him.

"How so?" he asked him.

"Well, I was beat up by her. " Itachi's eyes widen in realization. "Yeah, I kind of thought she liked that kind of stuff but it turns out I was wrong about that." Sasuke looked down.

"Haruno Sakura is the girl you want to ask out?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"She's seems different from all the other girls. She doesn't fall herself to no one. It looked like she's single and strong." Itachi knew what he was talking about. Sakura was stronger than lead to believe for an average girl. It was just the feeling of jealousy he had for his little brother. Though he knew he couldn't do anything, it lead his job on the line and her life ahead of her. "So, how do I ask her out, nii-san?" He asked again. Itachi didn't know hoe to answer this, knowing Sakura would want to beat the shit out of him if shr found out.

"Well, that's something you have to figure out for yourself, Sasuke." Sasuke nodded in response and went back to the silnce they had before. Itachi thought of them two together. He can see that happening, big time. Itachi noticed Sasuke was gone after a while. Was he that in deep thought? He shrugged it off and went to work. Maybe he'll tell Sasuke to Sakura when she's sent to the office again. He knew that's going to happen knowing all the teachers in the school.

Sakura was again sitting in the chair in Itachi's Office. This time there was a reason for her being there. A couple of girls decided that she was stealing this Sasuke kid and was about to get beaten by them when she said that she didn't know the kid. Sakura was strong, but fighting six girls together was a bit harder than you can imagine. The other girls were also there, too. She could feel the glares coming from them as they waited for Itachi to come in. The door opened behind them and she felt his gaze on her and she slide down her seat knowing that he wasn't all too happy with her. The other girls were looking innocent in front of him, knowing he was the principle.

"So, would anyone tell me what happened?" he asked, making his way around to his desk. He sat down, waiting for someone to speak out. Sakura leaned her head down knowing the girls would twist the truth of her story. A girl's hand was raised up grabbing his attention.

"She just attacked us, Uchiha-sensei." A blonde chicks said. Itachi nodded his head, but didn't believe her. She noticed and pouted at this.

"Anyone else like to lie with her?" He asked them. All the girls except Sakura looked down, deep in thought. Itachi looked at Sakura. "What happen, Haruno?" he asked. She knew he couldn't say her real name in front of other students. Sakura gulped a little then took a deep breathe.

"Well, it started off when I was heading to class, then they..." She pointed at them, "came up to me saying something like I was stealing Sasuke. Then when I said I didn't know him, they advanced at me. I used self-defense, but it's hard to fight six girls all at once." Sakura stared at his eyes, letting him now she was telling the truth all the way. Itachi nodded his head, believing her words.

"Well, I got the story. Detention for all of you except for Haruno." The six girls jumped from their seats, mouths in a gape of hearing those words.

"What?" They all said in unison. Sakura closed her ears from the sound and Itachi cringed.

"She told the truth when you lied to me. Maybe take responsibility when it's your fault." Sakura could feel the tension coming from him, like he was ready to kill just like earlier. A shiver came down her spine along with all the other girls. "Now, you will have detention for two weeks. No complaints!" He spoke sternly. The girls nodded and left his room. Sakura watched them leave the room. Turning back around and gazed Itachi in front of her, calming down.

"Are you alright, Itachi?" she asked him. He sighed and nodded his head. He smiled at her.

"Yeah." he said. Sakura smiled back and was about to get up. "Wait. Before you go, I want to ask you something." She sat back down. "Did you know my little brother, Sasuke?"

"Nope. Never even heard of the name, and I also didn't know you had a brother." Sakura said. Itachi nodded.

"Well, it seems he has a crush on you and wanted to know how to ask you out. Do you think you would like that?" Sakura shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't know the guy. It's like going on a blind date, you never know who you will get at all." she said. Itachi gazed at her. In some ways he was glade for her answer. Like something was building in his chest was gone. What was going on?

"Alright. Go on, class will be almost over." Sakura left the room. Itachi let out a breath, feeling drained from the day's events.

Sasuke saw Sakura walking down the stairs, having a pamlet in her hands. He went up to her, acting cool. "Hey there." he came up behind her. She turned, seeing a younger version of Itachi. 'This is his brother?' She thought. 'I would suspect more from him.'

"Were you calling for me?" she asked him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would like to hang out for a bit. Say about this Friday night." He asked her.

"Sorry, but I have detention that day, so I can't make it. I also have work, too." She answered him. Sasuke wasn't use to this. Being rejected straight off the bat.

"Ok, maybe later than." he said. Sakura nodded her head and went her way home. He watched her leave, feeling a bit angry about this. Then he smirked. "Later, Sa-ku-ra." he whispered than left.


	4. Going to Detention

Sakura was running to school, eating her egg sandwich she made. 'I overslept again. I'm going be late for school.' she thought, breathing really hard. 'Of course today is the day I have to go to that detention thing, too.' She got frustrated to say the least. When she came across the school, she heard the bell ring echoing to her and she screamed. "No!" she ran faster to the door, almost tripping on the steps. Pausing at the door, Sakura took a deep breath to calm her heart rate down a little before running to her class. Opening the door, trying not to break it with her insane strength she had, Sakura started running again, but then ran into someone not long after she came in the school. A loud thud came to both ears, and groans. Sakura had her eyes closed from the impact, so she didn't see she was on top of. The body felt warm though, and she didn't want to leave the warmth, ever. Then the person spoke, causing her heart to stop. "You're late, again." Sakura looked up and saw Itachi staring at her with a stern gaze on her. She gulped and started to nervously laugh. "Any reasons why you were late, Sakura?" He asked. Sakura reluctantly got up from him and helped him pick up his stuff while he waited for an answer from her.

'Why is it always him that I run into, literally?' she asked herself. "I overslept." she answered him. She got up from the floor and handed him the papers that got thrown around when they collided into each other. Itachi nodded his head to her, silently saying thanks to her. Sakura didn't know why, but she blushed at this and looked away from him.

"Get to class. You don't want to get there even more late." He gave her a wink and a smirk at her. Sakura smiled and nodded her head, relief falling over her. She ran again. Itachi watched her run, shaking his head while laughing. 'She's always into trouble, isn't she?' He started walking to his office. 'I honestly couldn't see her in any way.' He smiled lightly once he was inside and the door closed. Itachi dropped his stuff on the desk and picked up the phone. He dialed the number of the teacher she has for first period. Three rings and he picked up. Itachi told the situation why Sakura was late and hung up. He really can't believe that he is actually helping Sakura. He doesn't remember when he started to care for her. Maybe it was when he found out she worked at a bar? Or was it the day she was telling the truth? Honestly he couldn't remember when she wasn't in his office, but he does remember her pink hair shining under this light. He shook his head again.

Honestly, what kind of person was he? Thinking a student that way. Why was he thinking this way in the first place. He has a girlfriend, even though he doesn't really want to be with her at all. She was always too whinny and never really cared about anyone, but herself. He wondered why his parents picked her to be his future wife. He couldn't see it. Still, her family know his family, that's all he could think of really. Though truthfully, dating that woman was a reminder really. How he messed up in high school. He could never go back and fix it, because it's too late to do so. Itachi sat in his chair, staring at the ceiling, thinking about his parents. He wished so badly that he could see them one more time, even if his dad were to lecture him about how important it is to always be perfect from the outside. Never let anyone see how you are in private. Itachi wanted to say how much he was sorry for what he had done.

Sakura was limping in gym class. She had someone help her walking to the bleachers. 'Yeah, it wasn't a good idea to run on my leg when dad kicked really hard last night.' she thought to herself. She sat down and watched the students run around the gym floor. Some of them laughed, enjoying their company, and others were racing one another seeing who can as many laps before the time stopped. Sakura knew she can do twenty lap per minute, but she couldn't today. She sighed to herself then she saw Itachi walking in. She blushed when he caught her eyes. Sakura quickly looked away from him, embarrassed for him to see this. 'Why am I getting embarrassed? He's just a principle.' She thought to herself.

Itachi came in to see how the class went. He was somewhat surprised to see Sakura sitting at the bleachers. She was hurt, but he couldn't tell physically, because she was wear sweat pants and long sleeve shirt. Then he thought it over. Sakura always seemed to cover herself more than any average person. It makes him wonder what she was hiding from him. He walked toward her way, sitting next to her. Sakura was blushing more now, so she avoid his eyes. "What happened, Haruno?" he asked her.

"I twisted my ankle." she answered to him. Itachi sighed at her. Even if he wasn't looking into her eyes, he always knew when she's lying to him.

"I know you're lying. Tell me what really happened." he said to her. Sakura eyes widen, but she looked more away from him. He can't know what was going on at where she lives. No one can know what was going on in her private life. Itachi gazed at her, confused at this behavior she was showing. He was about to say something about it, but Sakura cut him off.

"I just twisted my ankle, that's all." she spoke out. Itachi just gazed at her back, wanting to say that she can tell him anything, but he knew her well. She wasn't going openly say what she feels, unless it was about the teachers.

"Don't forget, you have detention tonight." Sakura nodded her head. He sighed then got up, walking out of the gym room. What was wrong with her just now? He couldn't understand why she couldn't say the truth to him, unless something bad was going on with her and she just won't say it to him. Once he got to the double doors, he got a glance of her, before he went back to his office. Sakura lowered her head more, and he thought he saw tears running down her cheeks. Itachi couldn't tell from where he stood, but he had no doubt they were. He walked off again, trying to fight the urge to go over there and hug her tightly and not let her go.

Sakura waited in a chair outside of Itachi's office. He told her that he would drive her there to the place which she was thankful, because her dad would jump on her, literally, for getting detention. Though liked he cared though, he would just beat her just for fun. Sakura gripped her sleeve just thinking about it. 'Why doesn't he love me like a normal dad? Mommy give me the answers why.' she thought. Then the sound of a door opening was heard and she looked up to see an exhausted Itachi. His hair was loose and a few of buttons were undone on his shirt. There was a faint dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were blood shoot. "What happened to you? You look like a bear attacked you." Sakura stated to him. He glared at her, but she just smirked at him.

"And hello to you, too." He said. Sakura lifted her hands in defense.

"Sorry, I speak what I see. Can you blame for being like that?" she asked him. He shook his head at her. Really, she was something special.

"Come on. We don't have time to waste." he said, walking out to the doors. She followed him out, trying to catch up to his speed. Since she has short legs and he has long legs, it was hard for her to keep up. "My brother will be there, so try to behave." he said. Sakura crossed her arms.

"Why? So your brother can try to ask me out again? Sorry, but I don't like him much, and I know for a fact that he will do something stupid." Sakura said. 'He already did something stupid.' He thought to himself. Though like she'll know anyways, right? Well, the world may never know. They walked to his car and Sasuke standing there, waiting for his brother to come. Sasuke noticed Sakura and was a little surprised.

"Nii-san, why is she here?" he asked. Sakura tried not to laugh the way he said 'Nii-san'. Who says that at the age of teenagers? Well, she would never know.

"She has detention. She's going to help with school work and who knows study as well." He glared at her. Sakura blushed and looked away. Yeah, she barely studies, and her grades are there to prove it.

"My grades aren't that bad." she muttered out. Itachi chuckled at this. She definitely hasn't seen her grades at all.

"You're failing two of your classes and with the days you were late made all your other classes go low, Haruno. I suggest you take some studying and bring your grades up." he said. Sakura scrapped the ground with her foot, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"OK, OK, I'll study." she spoke out. Sasuke noticed how the two were close. He observed them both, then he somehow felt that his older brother was staring at her with care and love. Sasuke glared at him. Why was Itachi flirting with the person _**He**_ likes? They all got into the car and drove off to the Uchiha house. When they got there, Sakura announced that it wasn't a house, it was a FUCKING mansion. Itachi just smiled while Sasuke glared at him again. Sasuke didn't like this at all. He had to do something before she's taken away from his own brother. Sasuke knew Itachi got everything he wanted from their parents and other people. Sasuke envied him ever since the death of their parents knowing the truth about him. Putting the car in park, Itachi laid the ground rules of the house. Sakura listened to him.

"Do NOT go to any other rooms. There's a lot more people, mainly men, living here than you think and they will not hesitate to try to get into your pants." He said firmly. Sakura nodded her head, knowing all the rules of the house. They went in, and settle in the living room. Itachi got out papers and books from all the classes she has. She didn't bring any of her books from school and was kind of hoping that to get away from studying, but that didn't happen, obviously. Sakura sighed, but did everything she had to do without complaining about it. She knew she wasn't going to go anywhere if she did. She learned that through work. They all worked hard. Sasuke helped her study in some things, but Itachi knew what was all about so she got more help from Itachi. Though, when Itachi sat next to her, she felt her stomach twist and turn with nervousness, her face would heat up, and she would a thin layer of sweat on her hands. She noticed his hands were large but gentle with touch. Then his eyes. She never knew how onyx eyes could be bright with dim lighting. Sakura blushed, but tried to hide it, the other Uchiha saw it. Sasuke sat across from them, getting jealous over this scene.

Then they're room mates came out in loud voices. Sakura jumped at the sound and dropped her things to the ground. Itachi and Sasuke didn't budge at the sound as if they were use to it or they just didn't care. Sakura thought it was both. She saw three guys come out, dressed as police officers. Sakura raised a brow at them. "Who's the pretty lady, Uchihas?" one of them asked. He had blond hair and bangs that covered one of his eyes. Sakura thought it was Ino at first, but when his voice came she knew it wasn't her. Then she noticed another was a red-head with emotionless face like Sasuke and Itachi. The last guy had so many piercing that couldn't count them with just her hands. He had the brightest orange hair she had ever seen.

"Good evening to you, too, Deidara ." Itachi said. "Good evening Sasori, Pein." The red and orange head bowed their heads at him in greeting. Deidara was staring at Sakura with interests. Sakura awkwardly picked her things up, feeling his eyes on her the whole time. She didn't like that all that much and wanted him to leave her alone.

"Hn." Sasuke said. Sakura just glared the blonde, not liking him already.

"My name's Sakura." She answered him.

"Hey, there's no need for the glare, un." he raised his hand in defense.

"Should there be a reason not to glare at you?" Sakura asked. Itachi smirked, knowing this would happen. It was actually amusing when Sakura gets into arguments with someone, especially his roommates. This was definitely the show to see. Deidara got shocked a little at her response, and only stayed quite. "That's what I that." she said, going back to studying. Pein went to Itachi telling him about where they were heading.

"We're heading over to Konoho Theater. We got a lot of reports of kids going there and messing the place up. We'll be late, so don't make a big dinner." Itachi nodded going back to his work. It was quiet when they left. Sakura Started to feel a bit sleepy. Her head kept doing the bobbing number and her eyes felt heavy to keep open. Itachi noticed this first.

"Sakura you need to get back home." he stood making his way to her. Sasuke watched him as his brother carefully picked her up from their chair and walking towards the front door. "I'll be back soon, Sasuke." Itachi got Sakura in the car with ease and drove to her home. He decides he was going to meet the father of Sakura's in person. He had a feeling that what Sakura said about him wasn't true. Well, most of the things she said wasn't true. He was going to find out one way or another, it was going to take time. He glanced at her now and then making sure she was alright. She looked like an angel sleeping peacefully, her lips parted as she breathed in and out slowly. Her round face looked so innocence. He smiled at seeing an angel in his car.

As he parked the car in front of the house, he quietly went around his car, getting Sakura out without waking her up. She was so light when he picked her up. He really wasn't surprised by this knowing she was small and petie. Walking to the front door, Itachi manged to ring the door bell. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a man with the same colored hair as Sakura's. Now he knows where she gets her hair from. "Who are you?" he asked him. Itachi noted the rudeness in his tone, but decided that he didn't hear it.

"Yes, I'm Uchiha Itachi. Your daughter was studying at our house with my little brother for a test." He said. The man looked annoyed a little by this answer and Itachi wondered why. "I'm the principle o Konoho High School." He nodded at Itachi.

"Did she do a joy ride?" the man asked Itachi. Itachi got confused by his question.

"Excuse me?" Itachi spoke.

"Did Sakura go for a joy ride with your brother?" He repeated to him. Itachi was bewilder by what he was asking him. Why was he thinking such thinks about your own flesh and blood? Itachi just gazed at him for a moment.

"She was studying for the next test that's coming up, sir. She wasn't having any 'joy ride' at all." Itachi answered him. "She fell asleep so I thought I should bring her home safe." He said. Itachi was about to hand her to him, but the man moved aside so that Itachi can go through. He walked in to most the house was bare and plain. The only room that was less lifeless was the living room. A t.v. and a lazy boy with a rug on the ground. Itachi wondered If the man worked at all. Now he kind of know why she was working really hard to get money, but why at a bar of all places? He couldn't think for long when her father spoke out, taking him out of his trance.

"Her room is up stairs to the left." Itachi nodded at the direction. Itachi took her to her room, laying her down on her bed. He took a moment to gaze at her then leave her there, feeling uneasy about leaving her here all alone. He put the covers over her and left her room. He walked up to the man.

"Sorry to bother you this late, sir." Itachi bowed at him and left. Itachi got to his car and looked behind him. He got a bad feeling about this, but couldn't think about it. Maybe tomorrow, he'll talk to her about it. He nodded at his plan and went back home.


	5. The cat is out of the bag

Chapter Five

Sakura suddenly woke up to the sound of her dad slamming the door shut to her bedroom. She looked around, confused on why she was here in her room and not at Itachi's house. Her dad paced around her room, anger in his eyes, causing her to coward away from him and curl into a ball on the bed. "Why was that man here? Why did you bring a guy over to our house?" he demanded her. Sakura didn't say anything to him, keeping quite. He kept shouting at her than his large hand collided with her face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. Tears came into her green eyes, but she held them in. Then he lifted her up from her bed by the shirt and threw her across the room. She hit the wall causing her to lose her breath right away. She felt pain up and down her back. He kicked her in the stomach several times causing her to cough up blood. "If that man ever comes back to this house ever again, I swear to make hell a vacation spot for you." He left the room. Sakura laid there curled into a ball, tears finally slipping out of her eyes. She could barely move her body, so she stayed like that all night. The next morning, Sakura did her best to move like normal, but she knew she'll have to skip classes so no one will see her like this. Sakura put on make-up on her cheek so it looks more normal than it was. Her dad left a huge bruise on it and she winced at the pain she felt as she put her fingers on it.

Once she was down getting ready, she left the house so she doesn't be late at school. Limping her way there, she made it to her class. It started like normal. The teacher would glare at her first as they go in the classroom, then began the lecture. Sakura felt tired, drained. She couldn't keep her head up, but her strong will made her to. She wasn't going to sleep, she needed to catch up in her classes. It was silent once the teacher got done talking and gave out work for all the students. Sakura felt her eyes falling over, but she shook her head, waking up and do her work. 'No, stay awake, Sakura! You can do this.' she thought to herself.

Itachi sat in his office, wondering when he should have Sakura come into his office, so he can have a word with her. He looked at her classes. Seeing as she wasn't failing science, not a big shock. The class was close to lunch time, it was perfect timing for her, unless she gets into trouble again. Whichever comes first, it was fine with him. He thought about last night. The way her father talked about her, assuming that she did these things. It made him sick that her father would think like that about her. She wasn't that type of person to have a 'joy ride' with anyone. He knew her well enough, that if anyone was going to touch in a bad way she would handle them. Itachi leaned back in his chair, he wondered if she was alright. He couldn't stop thinking about since he brought her to her home. He doesn't know if he should call it her home. He could barely sleep last night, thinking could be happening while he was at his home. His body screamed for rest, but his mind was telling him he can't rest until he figured out what was going on with Sakura and her 'Father'.

Itachi heard his door open and he straighten himself. He noticed pink hair and knew instantly that it was Sakura. At first she looked fine and he was about to feel relief, but then he noticed something on her cheek. Why was it darker than her other cheek? He felt his stomach drop in fear, but he couldn't think about that now, since the teacher behind her wasn't all to happy. "Yes, what happened?" He said. Sakura slowly sat down in the chair. Itachi listened, but he couldn't help notice how she winced a little when she sat down in the chair. Her arm carefully against her stomach.

"She pulled a prank again." The teacher said. Itachi nodded his head.

"Alright. Just leave it to me." Itachi spoke, still staring at her while the teacher bowed and left the room. It was quite between the two. Itachi just gazed at her while she gaze down at the carpet ground with straight striped.

"Did you take me home last night?" She asked him, her eyes moving up to see his face. Itachi nodded his head. "Why? You should have woken me up." she said. Itachi raised a brow at her. Sakura caught herself, but it was too late. Itachi got up from his seat and kneeling beside her. She tensed up when he did this.

"Sakura, what are you hiding?" He asked her. Sakura looked down to the ground, scared. Her green eyes were wide, trying to think of something, but nothing came to her. He can't know, he can't know. Sakura shook her head. "Sakura." Itachi sighed. He saw her tears staining her face, smearing the make-up she had on. He saw more of her bruise. Itachi quickly, but gently took her face into her hand looking at it. His eyes had fear, anger, and regret. "What happened? Did he did this to you?" Sakura sobbed even more and jerked her face away.

"N-No." she whispered. Itachi tensed up. She was lying. Her father did it. He caused this pain on her.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell anyone about this? This is every serious." Sakura shook her head more. His heart was breaking more just seeing her cry.

"He's all I have, Itachi. I have no one to go to. My mom died a few years ago, my other family members are nowhere to be found. Where am I supposed to go? He's also my dad." She brought her hands up in her head, shaking it wildly. She trembled. Itachi couldn't hold it. In one fluid motion, Sakura was now in his arms, on the ground. Her head was against his shoulder, letting her cry her heart out. Itachi just listened to her wanting to cry himself. He doesn't like this sound from her at all. He wanted to hear her laugh. His eyes traveled up the ceiling waiting for her to calm down enough so she can tell everything that was going on.

She did calm down and just stayed right there, feeling his warmth. A hand was stroking her hair. Then she felt movement from Itachi. His head turned so that his lips were close to her ear. "Tell me when he started to do this to you, Sakura." He whispered to her. Sakura sniffed, pulling away from him, wiping tears from her face. She winced when she accidentally touched her bruise. Itachi watched her, his black eyes begging her to tell her the truth. She looked away.

"After my mom died, he started to drink." Sakura remember it like it was just yesterday. "At first it was a bottle a day, but then it got heavies each month till he finally got to he can't live without alcohol. He would sometimes get angry, too." Itachi hand clenched to the ground. "I was there to release all his anger to. So he began to slap me, then punch. It finally got to throwing me across the room." He brought her closer to him. A few tears trailed down cheek, feeling the rage in him. What kind of father would do this to their daughter? He breathed in deeply and letting it out slowly to calm down.

"Sakura." Itachi whispered in her ears, causing her to shiver. "Will it be alright for you to live with us?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She started to cry again.

He nodded at her answer relieved that she was willing to live in the house he's living now. "I'm going to report this to the police. You don't have to worry about him anymore, alright?" She only cried more.

Lunch time rolled, and Sasuke was wondering where sakura could be. He saw her this morning, but then she disappeared. He walked to his brother's office. When he walked in there he saw Pein in the room with Sakura sitting in one of the chairs with Itachi standing against a wall. Saskue was very confused by this. "Nii-San, what's going on?" He went up to Itachi. Itachi was quite at first, as if trying to control his anger.

"Sakura got abused." He answered his little brother. Sasuke went shocked by this.

"What?" He looked over to Sakura who was answering every question Pein had for her.

"Has he tried to sexually assault you?" Pein asked.

"Sometimes he would touch me, but that's all he did." Sakura said. With each answer she spoke the more Itachi was clinging to his shirt and digging into his skin. All this time she hide this from everyone. He couldn't imagine how scared she got to go home. The terror she was in.

"Alright. I'll go by there now." Sakura nodded her head. Pein walked up to Itachi.

"Thanks for calling as soon as you can." Itachi nodded his head as well then glared at the floor.

"Where is she going to live, Nii-San?" Sasuke asked.

"With us." He didn't say much. Sasuke stopped there, and gazed at Sakura. She just hugged herself, fearing the worst of what her father might do once Pein got there. She can only imagine what he'll do. Itachi walked beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to worry about him, Sakura. He won't hurt you." Itachi said to her in a calming voice. She didn't say anything, just trembled. Sasuke jealously watched them. He knew he should feel angry about her dad for abusing her, but he was more angry that Itachi was touching what was his. He knew that he likes her, yet Itachi keeps touching like she's was his. "Sasuke!" Sasuke shook his head and looked at his brother.

"Hn?" He asked him. Itachi sighed out.

"Will you make sure Sakura is alright throughout the day? The day's been rough on her."

"Sure." he said. Sakura gave Itachi the look saying 'Really?'. Itachi ignored her stare.

"OK, get to class. Sakura has missed more classes than she needed to." He ordered them. They left the room, and Itachi sat in his chair. His mind couldn't process that Sakura got abused by her own father. Itachi knew that there was a lot of abuse out there, but never thought that it can happen to someone he knows. Especially Sakura being one of the victims of abuse. Rubbing his temples, Itachi went back to his work. He'll have to deal with this later.

Sakura walked out with Sasuke and was going to ditch him there. "Wait." he spoke to her. She turned to face the younger Uhicha. "I'm sorry about your father." Sakura tensed and didn't say anything.

"Yeah, well stop pitying over me. I'm fine now." She walked away after that, not giving him a glance. Sasuke boiled about this, knowing that his brother was there when she told him the story about her father. He went to class, having all the girls drooling when he went pass by. 'I will have you, Sakura.' He thought bitterly.

Sakura sat in class, her mind on her father and Pein, who is over at her house by now. Her father was going to be very angry. 'Be alright, Pein.' she thought, worried for him. The bell rang, and everyone ran out the classroom. Sakura walked to the office. She found Sasuke standing next to the door also waiting for Itachi. "Hey." She greeted him. He nodded his head. About a few minutes, Itachi walked out his office.

"Hello Haruno, Hello brother." he greeted.

"Hn." Sasuke said after Itachi spoke.

"Hey." Sakura said. They all walked out to the car in silence. A very uncomfortable silence. Sasuke was glaring at the ground, while Itachi was gazing at nothing particular and Sakura just watched them two, feeling tension. 'What's wrong with them?' she thought to herself. When the black car came in sight, Sakura quickly went inside in the back seat, letting Sasuke take the front, but Sasuke sat in the back with her. Itachi got in the driver seat then started the car. "So..." she started off, "how was your day, guys?" She asked.

"Hn..." Sasuke answered her. Sakura didn't know if it was good or bad. She went to look at Itachi, then her sight got blocked by a book in front of her face. Looking at Sasuke, he held a text-book. "Here's your homework and classwork that you missed." He said. Sakura took it a little annoyed by him. Why was he acting like a child? She nodded her head and took the book from his pale hands and set it on her lap.

"As i was saying, how was your day, Itachi?" She asked him. His eyes were focus on the road.

"It was fine." He answered her. At least it was a better answer than Sasuke's. Sakura nodded her head and turned to stare out the window. She wondered her life will be by now. Fear seemed to creep up on her when they got to the house. What if he finds out she was living here? What if he comes to her school? Then everyone there will know about her secret. "Sakura?" Jumping, Sakura gazed at Itachi who was beside her with the car door open waiting for her to answer.

"What?" Itachi shook his head.

"Are you alright? Are you still worry about him?" he spoke in a light tone. She didn't know why, but she loved those black eyes staring at her and only her. A smile graced on her round face.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." She got out the car with Itachi's help. They walked up to the front door. Having his large hand on her back made her heart race. A blush came to her cheeks. Coming inside, she noticed that Sasuke leaning against a wall glaring at Itachi who was behind her.

"I'll show you where your is." Itachi said, guiding her stairs. It was the frist room to the left. "Our rooms are down the hall. If you anything, don't be afraid to ask." He said to her. Itachi gazed into her green eyes, letting her know it was alright. Sakura nodded her head and went inside her new room. It was bare, but she knew it wasn't going to take long to fill the walls in the room. Then she thought that she didn't have any clothes or anything. Sakura slapped herself on the face, feeling really stupid right now.

Itachi walked down the stairs case, knowing Sasuke was waiting for him. "What is it, little brother?" He asked, walking pass him. Sasuke growled under his breath.

"You liking Sakura when you know I like her." Itachi raised a brow at him when they went into the kitchen. Itachi set a pot filled with water on top of the stove. "I'm not stupid, I see what you're doing." Itachi turned, facing the teenager.

"Sasuke, stop being ridiculous." He sighed. "She's one of my students." Sasuke growled again, this time louder.

"I know you like her more than that." Sasuke went up to his brother's face. "She's mine, keep that in mind." Itachi stared lazily at him, then smirked.

"Yes, Sakura?" Sasuke's eyes widen. He turned, seeing a very angry Sakura.

"I'm not property. No one owns me as their." She shouted at him. "You need to keep in mind that I will kick your ass if i hear those words out of your mouth again. Got it?" Sasuke nodded his head and left the room. Itachi was trying not to laugh. He smiled at her when she walked up to him.

"What do you need?" He asked her.

"I need to back to the house so I can get my clothes." she said while gazing down blushing. It felt the room got stuffy and very tensed.

"We can buy you new clothes, Sakura." Shaking her head, Sakura tried to protest. He spoke before she could. "Don't worry, i have enough money for this."

"How much?" She asked, not believing him.

"Well, being a Uhicha has its advantages." He said to her. She smirked at him.

"OK, fine. I'll get new clothes." She was defeated by him. She went to her new room, and he watched her. He went back to making tea.

Sasuke was beyond livid with this. Itachi was stealing Sakura away from him. He sat on his bed thinking on what to do to get Sakura to be his. Gritting his teeth, he punched his hand in one of the walls. That caused a hole to appear. He was going to pay for this. Sakura was going to his and that was final.


	6. Living with Uchiha

Chapter six

Sakura got use to living with Itachi's house after six months. She sometimes forgot she wasn't at her old house and sometimes walk in on someone who was in the shower. Oddly enough that she keeps walking in on Itachi himself instead of anyone else in the house. Also Sakura got her clothes to wear to school. He was right, being a Uchiha did have advantages. Itachi bought expensive clothes. Sakura couldn't believe about the fact of how much he got her. Then there was his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura found Sasuke annoying not too long ago when she met him, but now she found him even more annoying just living with him. When she heard him saying that she belongs to him, that made her blood boil. She doesn't belong to anyone. Since that time, Sakura never bothered to talk to him unless it was homework or Itachi was making her talk to Sasuke. Which was rare in some cases.

She still works at the bar, of course. She told Ino everything that was happening and where she lives now. Ino was surprised by the news, but then she was telling Sakura that she should live it up. Itachi would visit there to take her back to his house. Ino would wink at Sakura when she would see Itachi gazing at Sakura. She told Sakura that Itachi has a thing for her. Sakura brushed it off, saying that he was her principle. Ino sometimes tried to push Sakura to Itachi when they are talking to each other. Sakura would glare daggers at her best friend's back. Ino act as if she didn't know she was glaring at her. Ino wasn't a dumb blonde, she knew what she saw and Itachi does like her and Sakura like Itachi just as much. She was smiling of forming a plan for her eighteenth birthday that would be coming up. Ino asked Naruto for help with it. He agreed of course. Ino was smiling like a mad man. Sometimes Sakura notice her smile and got a bad feeling from it. Sakura never knows what goes through her mind.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she talked to Itachi since there were barely any people at the bar night so it wasn't busy. They talked all night, not realizing that it was closing time. Ino patted Sakura's back, telling her to help clean up the bar with her. Sakura grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned all the tables and put the chairs up. Itachi went to grab her bag and wait for her at the door. Sakura then would leave with Itachi. Ino stood there and smirked at the two. 'They make a cute couple.' Ino thought. 'Now for my brillant plan of mine.' She cheered happily.

Sakura woke up when morning rays came through the cracks of her curtains, shining down on her face. Wincing, she yawned and stretched then rolled over to get more sleep. It was a Saturday morning and she was going to spend most of it sleeping. She was up all night last night from work and she wanted her beauty sleep. She was getting use to living with the principle of her high school and police officers and an annoying boy. Living with the principle of your school has some advantages and disadvantages. Sakura found some of this annoying to her.

The advantages were that you get ahead on all your classes and plus you learn more from him then the real teacher. Also she doesn't have to worry about dealing with the fan-girls of Sasuke with the help of Itachi. The disadvantages were that he would pond your head with homework and classwork. Along with being in class on time and no skipping as well. He was over her shoulder all the time, making sure she did her homework at their house. Sakura sighed in her bed relaxing more, about to sleep again until someone barged into her room. She jumped up from the sudden noise, tensing up. She wasn't use not having her dad there, so when someone comes in, she tense up visibly. "Sorry, I forgot." She heard Itachi say in a light tone. Sakura glanced at him and nodded towards him, saying she understood.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, relaxing her shoulders a bit as Itachi made his way to her bed. He was holding some books in his hands, causing her to groan. "NO! Why?" He chuckled at her and sat down. He laid the books beside him while Sakura leaned against the head of the bed. "It's a Saturday. It's not normal to do homework on Saturdays." She rubbed her eyes from the sleep. Itachi shook his head at her. He was waiting for this reaction. Though he was proud of her, she was far ahead of her classes, which surprised all her teacher. Her teachers still take her in his office, thinking she was planning a scheme on them. She got into fights still, but with guys who try to get their way with her. Itachi smirked at this.

"Well, this is your homework for this weekend, Sakura." He told her. The high school girl lay back down, covering herself with the pillows groaning some more. She hiding from him and the sun outside. She wanted to sleep not do homework. This was one of the other disadvantages living with this guy.

"Can't I do that tomorrow? I'll wake up early to do it." Her voice was muffled by the pillow, he still understood her. Itachi shook his head at her. Birds chirped outside soothing Sakura back to sleep, but Itachi shook her to keep her awake. "Please." She begged. Itachi chuckle again at her tone. He won't admit it, but he was happy seeing her like this. Happy and safe from the dangers of her father. He wanted it to stay that way as well.

"I remember last time you said that and you did your homework last-minute in class. The answer is no, now get up." He ordered her. Sighing, she got up from under the pillow and stood up from her comfy, warm bed. He left the room for her to change out of her pjs and into normal clothes. Once done Sakura sat in the living room, tapping her wooden pencil against the hard-cover book that was opened. Her brain was going hundred miles per second with each questions. They were easy questions and got finished in a short time. Itachi was impressed at her intelligence that she has. He wished that Sakura did her work from the start. Then again, he wouldn't know her well now if she didn't do so. He sat next to her, watching her work, making she did her homework. He was also there for when she needed his help on anything she was having trouble. Itachi gazed at her, looking at her bright green eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful with the light shining on them. He couldn't stop staring at her and her beauty the she had possessed.

"Done." She spoke out, bringing him out of his trance. Sakura turned her head to him and waved the sheet of paper to his face. He started to chuckle at her behavior. "Are you happy now?" She asked, sticking her tongue out at him. The man laughed at her and she giggled along with him. He stopped for a moment, just gazing at her who was still laughing. He loved seeing her like this, so carefree and enjoying her life. It took a while to quiet her laughter.

"Very much so, Sakura." He said calmly, staring at her eyes. Sakura gazed back at his charcoal eyes. She didn't realize how much she loved his eyes. Then Sakura broke their gaze, feeling her heart beat faster than normal. Itachi turned his head in the opposite direction from Sakura, trying not to do anything stupid. He chanted that he was a principle and she was a student over and over. Then Deidara came in along with Pein in the room with frustrated faces. Itachi looked at them and nodded his head. "What is it, guys?" Itachi asked them. They both sighed out, exhausted. Sakura took pity over them.

"He's not happy. He keeps calling us." Pein said. Sakura didn't need to ask who they were talking about. "He's been trying to find where Sakura's living. He's also been trying to find her school. The man is more stupid than you think. He asked us where her school was at." Pein sat down in a chair across from the couch where Sakura and Itachi sat. Sakura looked down at the ground, her body tensing up with worry for their safety. Sakura didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him, because of her. Her green eyes showed her worry for them to see. Itachi put a hand on her shoulder, confronting he. "Don't worry about Sakura, he can't do anything." Pein must have seen her tense up from the news.

Sakura tried to smile at him, but failed to do so. She hated that she became a burden to them. They were already busy with other things and having to deal with her dad on top of it. Itachi could only stay quiet, knowing she was still struggling with this. Deidara went up to Sakura, putting a hand on her shoulder as well. He may not like her that much, but she hold a spark of interest to him. "Sakura, smile. You look pretty that way, un." The blonde smile at her. She knew that Deidara was trying to cheer her up, but his comment annoyed her. Her eyes turned to a glare when he said those words. Itachi smirked at this action. He was happy that she was becoming normal.

"What are trying to say, Deidara-san?" She asked, her hands curled into a fist. A vein was popping out on her forehead, that caused him to step back. He laughed nervously and slowly moved away. She stood up walking in front of him waiting for him to answer. Deidara was sweating now with nervousness at Sakura anger. Pein and Itachi watched this show amused by this. The two men loved watching them two arguing about something and in the end Sakura won the fight.

"Nothing, Sakura. I'm trying to say that we like your smile more than your frown." He spoke out. Sakura calmed down and relaxed. "You look pretty anyways." Sakura smiled at him, nodding her head in thanks. Sakura sat back down next to Itachi.

"Well, what now? How are we going to deal with him?" Sakura asked Pein. Pein stayed quiet for a while, thinking for a moment.

"We have to keep you near us. When you're going out have someone here with you at all times." Pein said. "We want to make sure your dad doesn't find you alone. He doesn't know where your school's at yet, but when he does, we have her Itachi and Sasuke there to protect you." Pein stared at her eyes, making sure she got everything he said. Sakura nodded her head at his instruction. Itachi stood up from the couch.

"I'll be in the kitchen. Tea anyone?" He asked, looking around. When no one say anything, he walked away. Sakura watched him carefully. He was acting weird.

"What's wrong with him." She asked the two men in the room. Pein and Deidara looked at each other than at her. They weren't sure if they should tell her. Itachi hasn't say anything about his parent, so they knew not to say anything to her about it.

"He's just a little stress. It's almost the end of the year of school, so he'll act strange sometimes." Pein said. Sakura looked unsure about this, but didn't say anything. Sakura turned to watch Itachi again. His shoulder was tense while he was standing in front of the stove. She knew there was something going on with him, but she doesn't have the strength to ask him. How was she going to ask, whatever it was, to him? She saw Itachi walk away, going upstairs.

Sakura looked away thinking, not realizing that Pein and Deidara were staring at her with smirks on their faces. They knew Sakura and Itachi like each other, but of course they knew they won't admit it. In some ways it was good, considering it was illegal for them to even date, but Sakura was almost eight-teen so in other ways it didn't matter. "I'm going back to my room." She stood up and went up stairs. She quietly walked to Itachi's door. She stood there for a moment, building up courage to raise her hand to knock on the door itself. 'Sakura you can do this. You have enough courage to fight perverted men, and you will have enough courage to knock on the door and ask him what's wrong.' she thought. Breathing in, a small hand lightly hit the wooden door.

She waited for a moment till Itachi opened the door with tea in his hand. Itachi went confused by seeing Sakura standing behind the door. "What is it?" He asked her. Sakura breathed in again, calming down her nerves.

"You were acting strange, so I thought I come and ask you what's wrong." She said. "So, are you alright?" She asked. He laughed at her then looked at her. She looked really cute with her curious face she had on. It reminded him of a kitten. Sakura would proubly yell at him for this such thoughts he had. Though that didn't stop him from thinking it.

"I'm fine." He said, about to close the door, but Sakura stopped him. He looked at her seriously this time when she did this action.

"Itachi, you're not the only one who can see if someone is lying." Itachi went shocked, but smirked at her. Sakura smirked back at him. "So, will you tell me?" She asked him again. Itachi shook him head at her. "Oh, come on? Please..." She whined at him. Itachi laughed at her, and went back in his room. Sakura followed him inside, sitting on his bed while he went to his desk. His room almost looked like his office at school which made her feel like she was at school. "Why don't you change your room a bit. I feel like I'm at your office again, except for the bed." She said. He chuckled at her. Itachi looked at her then dropped his head down to his desk, looking at some papers. Sakura was staring at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Sakura, I'm not going to tell you." He said. Sakura pouted at this. Itachi sighed, "Sakura, it's very personal for me."

"So, there was something wrong with you." She smiled at him. Itachi looked at her, confused. She only giggled at this.

"What?" Sakura stood up from his bed. She walked up to his desk and placed her hands on the wooden desk. She leaned forward to him. She was very good at psychology. It was one of her specialties.

"You said you were fine just earlier, but now you are saying that there is something wrong, but it's personal." Itachi was caught off guard by this. Sakura was really something. He smiled at her. "Now you have to tell me what's wrong." Itachi sighed and sat down in his chair finally.

"Why should I tell you, Doctor?" He said sarcastically to her. Sakura playfully looked hurt at his comment.

"I have you know, I'm an excellent doctor, Uchiha-san." She smirked at him. She brought a chair across the room next to his bed then came to him. Itachi was very confused by this when she pulled on his arms, dragging him to his bed. "Lie down, Uchiha. This will be your therapy for now on. Whenever I see you troubled, you have to talk to me about it. It's not healthy to keep things in." She stated to him. He laid down and gave her a glare at this. This was so childish to do such thing. Sakura just rolled her eyes, already use to his glare. "Ok, begin."

Itachi sighed, "Ok..." He trailed in thought. He didn't know what to talk about. Sakura waited for him to begin. For a moment, Itachi forgot that she was there and began telling about his trouble with his girlfriend. The reason why he was dating her. He didn't want to go too far to tell her that his parents are dead and it's his fault. After he was finished, he just stared at the ceiling above him. Sakura stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know. You really don't have to be with her." She told him. "Your parents don't have control to who you should be with. You never know who you will be with until you feel that moment." Itachi glanced at her. "My mother always told me, that love never happens over night, but it happens with care and time with the person." She smiled and stared at the ground. Her eyes were filled with sadness and love. She really loved her mother. Itachi sat up.

"She must be a really great mother." Itachi spoke lightly to her. Sakura looked up, a tear slipping out her eye. Itachi wiped it away, gazing into her eyes. They didn't move for a moment. Itachi didn't know why, but he couldn't look away from her embarle eyes. Same goes for Sakura. They were capture by each other's eyes, like a fly in a beautiful spider wed. They were about to lean, but Itachi leaned back and coughed out. Sakura quickly looked away and pulled her hair back behind her ear.

"I-I should be going." She whispered out. Itachi nodded his head and watched her leave his room. Itachi sighed to himself. He couldn't believe he almost lost control of his action. She was his student to his school. Maybe Sasuke was right? Did he like Sakura? Itachi shook head. No, that was ridiculous to think. He shouldn't have feelings for any students or someone under age of eighteen. He ran a hand through his messy hair as he thought this over. Nothing happened thankfully for his mind kicking in. He didn't know what he was doing until he realized last minute.

'Plus, I have a girlfriend.' He thought, but then he scowled at thinking his current girlfriend. 'Sakura was right about his parents can't chose who I should be with.' He thought to himself as he ran a hand through his long hair. Though he was sure as hell that his parents wouldn't approve of someone younger than him. He shook his head. What was wrong with him all of a sudden? Why was he thinking this? Itachi sighed and laid back down, feeling tired all of a suuden.

Sakura made it to her room, sliding down to the ground. What just happened? Were they about to kiss? No, that can't happen. He was the principle of her school. He was twenty-four years old for crying out loud. She was only seventeen. Sakura sighed, closing her eyes. All she could see was him, kissing her lips softly. Shaking her head, she got up and did something to distract her from the almost kiss. Though the scene kept repeating itself in her mind like a broken record. Really, what was wrong with her? Thinking this way to a man, a principal. Sakura was frustrated at this now.

When Sakura couldn't find anything to distract herself with, she lay on her bed wanting nothing more than sleep at that moment. Maybe a little nap will help her think things through later? She closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep.


	7. The kiss

Chapter Seven

The next couple of days were a little awkward for both Itachi and Sakura. In the mornings they wouldn't look at each other, then in school Sakura tried her best not to be in his office. Of course she does anyways, because of her stupid teachers she has. At home was very complicated, considering everyone in the house notice this behavior with them. Sakura stayed in her room, only coming out for dinner and to the bathroom when she needed to. Itachi would be out to the gym, and sometimes in the kitchen, drinking tea. Though Sasuke was happy that this was happening between them. He didn't care what happen to cause them to be like this, but everyone else in the house wasn't happy at all.

Itachi was sitting in the kitchen, reading his book while drinking tea. Pein walked in, and say himself beside Itachi. It was quiet from both men in the room. The sun outside was setting almost to be gone from the side of the world till morning. The only light source was the light above the. Pein gazed at Itachi, while Itachi ignored it. "What happened, Itachi?" He asked. Itachi grabbed his cup and took a sip out of it.

"What are you talking about, Pein?" Itachi set the cup back down, not looking up from his book he was reading currently. Pein let out a heavy sigh, knowing Itachi didn't want to talk about this, but he needed too.

"Between you and Sakura. You guys haven't bothered to look at each other lately." Itachi then finally looked up from his book and glanced at Pein. Then sighed out, knowing he wasn't getting out of this easily. Closing the thick book, Itachi set it on the table in front of him and leaned more into his seat. Pein waited for a response from Itachi. It was quiet again, tension filling the air around them, pressing onto Itachi's shoulders.

"Sakura and I, we had a mishap." Itachi spoke softly. Pein got confused by this. Itachi noticed and ran a hand through his black hair. Itachi leaned more to Pein. Pein leaned in too, knowing he wasn't going to hear it well if he stayed where he was. "I almost kissed her." He whispered. Pein wanted to smirk, but held back. He had to keep in mind Sakura was still under eighteen still until her birthday next two months. They leaned back and Itachi let out a heavy sigh.

"But you didn't, so you don't have to worry." Pein said. Itachi shook his head.

"No, Pein. She's a student. I have a girlfriend as well, let's not forget that." Itachi. Pein cringed at the mentioning of his girlfriend. None of them liked his girlfriend.

"YOU don't even like her, Itachi. Honestly, I don't see the problem, as long as you didn't do it then you're OK." Pein said. Both men looked at each other, and Pein seemed to realize what Itachi was trying to get through to him. He was scared that he frighten Sakura by the kiss. He was afraid that Sakura would never talk to him again after what almost happened in his room. "Itachi, go talk to her. I will assure you that it was far from frighting the girl. If anything she would be embarrassed by it than frightening." He ordered him. Itachi's eyes narrowed when Pein ordered him to do something. He knew he didn't like that as much as the next guy. "Itachi it's one simple task. Plus you need to talk to her or it will not resolve at all." The elder Uchiha tensed, but he stood up from his chair.

"Alright." Itachi spoke, straightening himself, before walking out of the kitchen. Pein then grinned at this new discovery. He somehow knew that something like this would happen with them. So did everyone else and all except one, were happy about it. Sasuke wanted Sakura for himself which they all knew. They were really happy the way he was acting lately about, too. Itachi walked to Sakura's door. Itachi calming let in a breath of air and slowly let it out.

He knocked on it three times. A few seconds later, Sakura opened the door and got surprised to see Itachi on the other side of the door. It was awkward at that moment when their eyes met for a moment. Sakura looked down while he looked up. Neither one talked for a while until, finally, Sakura broke the silence. "Um, what's up, Itachi?" She asked him, glancing up at him. His eyes traveled down, then froze in the spot seeing those green eyes. He started to scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, he felt like he wasn't able to speak at all.

"I wanted to talk about the other day." Itachi spoke in a light tone.

"Y-you know, I-I just remembered I had to do homework." Sakura said quickly, trying to close the door, but Itachi kept it opened.

"Sakura, we need to talk about this." Sakura gulped. She then nodded her head and went inside her room, Itachi following behind. Itachi quietly closed her door, then sitting on her chair. Sakura sat on her bed, pulling her pillow to her chest. Itachi saw a light blush on her cheeks.

"So, we, um, almost..." She trailed.

"Kissed." Itachi finished for her. They didn't speak after that. They were in deep thought on what to say next about the situation. "Look Sakura, I want to apologies for my behavior." Sakura shook her head.

"Don't be, it was no one's fault." She whispered to him. Itachi frown at this. "Besides, it's not like you were trying to take advantage of me. I know you." Sakura said. Itachi went shocked by this comment. 'I guess we know each other for a long time. There's no surprise to it.' Itachi thought to himself.

"I still want to apologies." Sakura smiled at him, letting him know she forgave him.

"Thank you." It came out as a whisper. Itachi smiled back at her.

"You're welcome." He whispered back. "So, you have homework?" Sakura started to laugh.

"Well, now that you mention it, I might have forgotten to do it today." she said. Itachi sighed at her then getting up from the chair and walked to her.

"Get your homework out." He ordered her. Sakura did and they did it together. They stayed up all night doing her homework and talked a lot in between the homework subject. Sakura ended up falling asleep on Itachi's shoulder. He watched her sleep before lifting her up gently and laying her down on her bed. Then he pulled the covers over her and put all her books on her desk. Itachi then sat on the chair, and just watched her sleep, peacefully.

Sasuke was walking down the hallway, heading towards the kitchen. He yawn and scratched his head. Then he noticed that Sakura's door, cracked open and the light was still on, making a line on the wall across from where the source was. Sasuke peaked in the room and his anger rose in him. He saw Itachi sitting at her desk, watching Sakura sleep. Sasuke opened the door and walked in. "What are you doing, Itachi?" Sasuke said quietly. Itachi turned his head to him.

"I'm doing nothing, little brother." Itachi whispered, standing up. Sasuke watched him.

"I won't let you have her." He whispered back. "She's mine." Itachi glared at him and pushed Sasuke out of the room to discuss this.

"Sakura will choose who she wants to be with." Itachi said. "I will appreciate it if you stop being so childish about this, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"So you do like her." Sasuke crossed his arms. Itachi froze in place. Itachi turned his head away. "I was right. You like Sakura, but she's under eighteen." Sasuke said.

Itachi walked into the kitchen, grabbing the kettle from the stove. Filling the kettle with water, he set it back on the stove, turning it on to heat the water. "Sasuke, even if I like her or not will be none of your business. It is up to Sakura who she picks. Even if she would choose someone else." Itachi said.

"No one can have her!" He yelled. "She's mine!"

Itachi sighed. "Be quiet, there are people sleeping."

"Why does it matter! You're trying to steal her away from me." Then Pein walked in, with an anger face on.

"Will you be quiet Sasuke!" Pein said. Sasuke glared at him, but he shut up. "Sasuke go back to bed, and we will all discuss this in the morning when we had slept." Sasuke walked out of the room. Itachi didn't fail to notice the glare he got from him. "What was all that about?"

"I'm stealing Sakura away from him." He answered. Pein smirked.

"Well, she does like you better than him. You've acted more the adult than your little brother has been in the past six months." Pein said. Itachi just gazed at the stove, thinking about Sakura. He wondered if he just admitted that he liked Sakura. He shook his head, knowing that it must be a phase that he is going through. Pein patted his back. "Are you alright? You look kind of pale." Itachi just nodded his head to him. "Alright. Get some sleep, you have school in the morning." Pein walked out the kitchen, leaving Itachi to himself.

"She's just a student, and I'm her principal." He whispered. Itachi gripped on the counter, gritting his teeth. He felt frustrated with himself, and with these mix feelings. Were they mixed feelings? It felt like he had a battle in his head, like tug and war. Itachi finished his tea and walked back to his room, not noticing a pink hair girl standing by the door who had listen to the conversation between him and Sasuke. Sakura blankly stared at the ground, knowing that he was trying to keep out of trouble for both.

Sakura wondered if Itachi did feel that way with her. Then she wouldn't feel awkward with him now. Yes, she admits that she has a small crush on him, but she believes that it is just a small, girly crush that girl gets. She was going to act on it at all though. Though she did like that Itachi had calmly said that she can choose whoever she wants to be with whether it be either the Uchiha brothers or someone else. Sasuke still doesn't understand that she is NOT property. No one was going to own her like some toy. Sakura went back to bed, going to a deep sleep. Though she had trouble sleeping with what Pein had said to Itachi. The same with Itachi. They both just stared at the ceiling just waiting for sleep to come to them.

The next morning, Sakura walked out of her room, feeling like a zombie on drugs. She felt awful, her head hurt like hell, and she felt dizzy. She also felt sweaty, but she was really cold. Pein walked down the hall and noticed Sakura's strange behavior. "Sakura, are you alright?" He asked her. Sakura nodded her head, but then almost fell by doing so. Sakura walked pass him before he could even say anything else. Going inside the bathroom, she closed the door and quickly took off her clothes. She almost fell over a couple of times when doing the task. She hopped in the shower after it warm to her liking, hoping that the shower will help her headache that was pounding inside her head. After about fifteen minutes of washing, she went out and put on her clothes on. As she was drying her hair, she heard knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" She asked. She was breathing a little heavy. She still felt cold sweat.

"It's me." Itachi spoke. "Are you feeling alright?" Sakura sighed. Pein told him that she was acting weird.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Are you dressed?" He spoke out. Sakura sighed again and turned off the blow dryer and went to the door to open it. Itachi stood there with concern in his eyes. The first thing he saw was how pale she looked. He saw sweat droplet on her forehead. She was catching a cold and he knew it. She knew as well, but she was too stubborn to admit it.

"You're sick, Sakura." Itachi watched her sway a bit. He gently caught her when she was about to fall to the ground.

"I'm not sick." She protested to him. Itachi rolled his eyes. He picked her up by placing one of his hands under her knees and the other hand holding her back up for support. "Put me down, I need to get to school." She mutter under her breath. Her head resting against Itachi's shoulder as he walked down the hall.

"No, you're staying here for today." Itachi ordered her. Sakura groaned in protest. Itachi walked over to her room. He placed her feet in the floor. "Change into comfortable clothes. I'll be staying today with you." She nodded her head. Itachi walked out letting her have the privacy that she needed. He found Sasuke in the kitchen eating toast. "Sakura will not be in school today. She caught a cold and I'll be staying with her." He spoke. He could feel the glare Sasuke was giving him just them

"Don't steal her away from me." Sasuke said, as he grabbed his bag and walked out going to school. Itachi went to call the school. He told the vice principle that he was feeling really sick that he'll be staying at home for the day. Once finished with the call, Itachi walked up stairs to check on Sakura. Walking up he could hear Sakura's door opening and footsteps stomping. He made just in time to get to Sakura, because she was about to fall down the stairs. He caught her and carried her bridal style. Itachi sighed at this. She was helpless.

"Sakura." He whispered to himself with frustration about the situation and Sakura heard him.

"What?" She hissed at him.

"Nothing." He said in a mono tone voice. Sakura pouted as Itachi laid her down on the couch in the living room where the TV was. Itachi grabbed the remote and handed it to Sakura. "Watch whatever you want. I'll be making soup. Yell if you need anything." Itachi spoke out to her. Sakura was blushing really hard and looked down in shame. She shouldn't get sick. She never once caught the cold. Itachi already walked away from her. For a while she just sat there in silence, staring at the lamp that was in front of her. Then she snapped out of her deep thought and turned on the TV.

Itachi stood over the stove while the chicken broth was heating up. Last night's events replayed in his head. Did he like Sakura? Well, he liked her as a friend, but does he like her more than that? The thought alone made him want to smile. Then he shook his head. 'No. I can't like her.' He thought. Itachi saw the soup was about to boil and quickly turned the stove off and poured the soup into a bowl. Then he carefully walked into the living room where Sakura was staring at the tv, but looked as if she was in deep thought. "Sakura." He called out when he place the soup on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch. Sakura didn't look at him, but she knew he was there.

"What?" She asked him.

"Your soup in ready." He said. Sakura just rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. She went to grab it then the hot water touched her hand, causing her to drop it. Itachi was fast to catch from spilling on her. Instead it spilled on him. He winced, but didn't make any sound to let her know he was hurt. Sakura's eyes were wide. "Itachi, I'm so sorry." She got up.

"No." He grabbed her hand and brought back down. "Don't get up." He stood and went to change out of the clothes he was wearing and then went to clean the mess she made. Sakura was sitting on the couch, scolding herself for being so clumsy at times. She hate it when she feels so useless. She never liked that feeling at all. Didn't she felt like that when she lived with her father? Sakura stopped scolding herself and thought over her past. She did felt like that. She always tried to feel useful over to that place, but in the end, nothing really helped. She curled into a ball, trembling a bit. Sakura was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Itachi walk in with a towel in his hand, drying up the floor and couch. Itachi glanced at her.

"Sakura?" She didn't answer, like she didn't hear him. Itachi went concern by this. Itachi stopped his task and went closer to Sakura. "Sakura." She still didn't answer him. Itachi sat next to her, putting an arm around her, bringing her closer to him. Sakura jumped when she felt an arm, but relaxed when she knew it was Itachi. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I feel useless." She whispered. "I felt like that ever this my mom died." Tears were coming to action. Itachi tensed up.

"You're not." He said in a light tone into her ear. "You're not useless, Sakura." She shook her head. Choking on her sobs, Sakura covered up her face with her small hands. Itachi pulled her even more closer to him, letting her cry on his chest. It didn't bother him. She could have cried on him all day, but he didn't want to see her cry. The sight itself broke his heart into pieces. He waited for her to calm herself down, knowing whatever he say would probably would make it worse. He sometimes said the wrong things. When he heard just sniffing, relaxed a bit.

Sakura pulled away, wiping her tears away. She saw the stain on his shirt and laughing softly. "I stained your shirt." Itachi smiled at her.

"I don't mind." He whispered to her. Sakura nodded her head, leaning back on the couch, staring off into space.

"I'm sorry about my episode there. Sometimes when I get sick, I get all emotionally. It something I got from my mom." She smiled a little. Itachi softly stare at her.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked her. He smiled at her. She nodded her head. Itachi let her chose what movie she wanted to watch. It was a X-Men movie which Itachi was glad that she wasn't one of those girls who watched chick flick movies all the time. His girlfriend was, sadly. They watched the movie. Sakura snuggled up to Itachi, lying her head on his shoulder while he unconsionly laid his head on hers.

Sasuke was walking on the way home. He wondered what Sakura was doing. Sleeping? Sasuke then looked at the clouds in the afternoon sky. He saw that Pein's car wasn't there at all. 'So it's just Itachi and Sakura.' He thought. He was preparing to have a talk with Itachi about Sakura. Sasuke unlocked the door, and walked into the kitchen. Itachi made soup for Sakura since he saw the bowls in the sink and the pot on the stove. Sasuke went to the living room. It was like he was going in slow motion as if being in a movie, having a very bad feeling. Sasuke stopped when he saw Sakura and Itachi cuddle together, sleeping. Sasuke stood there with widen eyes. He was too shocked that he couldn't speak. Then he gritted his teeth, glaring at Itachi. "What the hell!" He yelled. Itachi and Sakura jumped, their colliding together. They winced at the pain, rubbing their heads. Then they looked at Sasuke standing in the living room, glaring at them.

Sakura blushed when she realized that she slept on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi just looked away, feeling a little ashamed of himself. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked. Itachi didn't answer his brother. "Well?"

"We just fell asleep Sasuke." Sakura said.

"You're part of this conversation." Sasuke yelled. Sakura glared at him. She was about to stand up, but Itachi stopped her from doing so.

"You're still sick, Sakura. I'll go talk to him." Itachi said. Sakura sighed, but nodded her head. Itachi and Sasuke walked outside.

"I told you not to steal her away from me." Sasuke said. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"And I told you Sakura will choose who she wants to be with." Itachi said after Sasuke. Sasuke's face was going a little red from anger and frustration with his older brother. "Sasuke, calm down." Itachi leaned against the wall, folding her arms. Sasuke curled his hands into a fist.

"I won't let you get away with this." Sasuke said. Sasuke went inside, fuming. Itachi sighed, and waited outside, feeling the nice weather. Then he heard Pein's car pulling up in the drive way. He waited for Pein to walk up to him.

"Hello. Not everyday I get to see you first." Pein said. Itachi sighed, letting Pein know he had talked with Sasuke just now. Pein shook his head. "When will he grow up?"

"I'm hoping soon." Itachi answered. They walked in. They heard struggle in the living room.

"Let go you bastard!" Sakura screamed in blood murder. Itachi had run into the living room, seeing Sasuke on top of Sakura, kissing her. Sasuke held her down, and Sakura squirmed under him. "Get off of me." Sasuke had ignored her and kept going. Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the collar lifting him up from Sakura, and Pein had picked up Sakura, taking her away. Sakura was trying to get to Sasuke, wanting to kill him. "If you ever do that again, I swear I'll kill you." Sakura threaten. Itachi watched them leave the room. Then he glared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke." He said in a dangerous tone. Sasuke shivered at the sound, never hearing that voice from him before. "If you keep this up, there will be no point of you living her anymore." Itachi had the killing aura around him. Sasuke then stared into his eyes and gulped. "Don't do it again." Itachi dropped Sasuke on the couch, leaving Sasuke to himself.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Pein asked the tenth time to Sakura. Sakura nodded her head and then saw Itachi walking through the door of her room.

"I'm sorry for my brother. I thought he knew better than that." Itachi said.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry, I'll kill him before you get to him if he ever does it again." Sakura said. Itachi smirked at her. Pein smiled as well and left so they could talk. Itachi sat on her bad with her.

"Did he hurt you anyway?" Itachi asked.

"No, Itachi. I'm fine, believe me, I would've told you." She said. It was true, she told him about her father abusing her. Even though she really didn't say anything. He smiled at her. They looked at each other for a moment, just like that time in his room. Sakura was blushing now, feeling her heart beat going faster and faster. Itachi moved his hand to her cheek, his thumb rubbing it softly, feeling smooth skin. "Thank you." She whispered.

"No need." He said. Then they both leaned in without realizing it. Itachi didn't have his quick mind at that moment. He had kissed Sakura. His hand pulled her head towards him, feeling her silky hair run through his fingers. Then he realized he had just kissed Sakura and pulled away quickly. Sakura pulled away as well, looking somewhere else than him. "Sorry. I didn't mean..." He trailed.

"I-It's OK." She said. "Nothing bad happen, Itachi." Itachi looked at her, seeing if he had frighten her in any way. Seeing nothing of the sort, he relaxed a bit. Though he did see hurt.

"Sakura, are you alright?" He asked. Sakura just nodded her head, covering up her hurt.

"I'm fine. I should sleep. I want to go to school tomorrow." She said. Itachi stood up, gazing at her. He couldn't control himself, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving her. "Good night." He whispered. He left her and went to his room and laid on his bed. He thought at what he did. He should feel ashamed of himself, but kissing Sakura felt nice. Itachi closed his eyes, sleep talking over him.


End file.
